


The Master's videos

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recovery [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—I want to watch the videos.<br/>The Doctor took a deep breath and looked at him with wide eyes. For years, the Master’s ship had recorded everything that happened on board. Everything the Time Lord had done to Jack.<br/>—No, you don’t want to watch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master's videos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los vídeos del Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275428) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

The Doctor looked at Ianto with the corner of his eye and continued manipulating the controls.

—There is a disturbance in the 25-8c zone... Maybe It’s nothing, but anyway... Perhaps we should go, we could always go to the Alfa-Ainea food festival. Five planets are competing to win the prize for the best fifty-two dishes menu. It’s something worth knowing...

Ianto said nothing, he just waited for his host to stop rambling. After a moment, the Doctor left his commands and looked at him. The young man had his hands in his pockets and looked down.

—Ianto Jones? —the Doctor asked. What worries you?

Ianto looked up.

—I want to watch the videos.

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked at him with wide eyes. For years, the Master’s ship had recorded everything that happened on board. Everything the Time Lord had done to Jack.

—No, you don’t want to watch them.

—I want to watch them, Doctor.

—And what for, Ianto? You couldn’t stand it, you could not... I tell you you couldn’t.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in a gesture of despair and Ianto seemed to falter for a moment.

—But... I have to know what he did to him, because... because sometimes I don’t know how to talk, how to touch him without firing a horrible memory that leaves him shivering in a corner, with his eyes full of terror and those phantom pains...

—I understand... But what’s on those videos would leave you in the same state. 

Ianto felt like crying. When the Doctor went to find him in the middle of Cardiff with his TARDIS to take him with Jack and help him to recover, the young man knew that hard times were coming, but he accepted. He accepted, full of strength and pride, full of hope. He had missed Jack for too long and was convinced that their love would conquer all. Now, few weeks after, he was no longer sure of anything, just that he loved the Captain, but he didn’t know if it was enough.

—I’m starting to think we’ll never get to put this behind us—he said in low voice.

—We’ll do it! We three together, we will. Let the time go, Ianto. Stay with him. Jack will overcome this because... just because he is Jack Harkness and there’s no one stronger than him. And because now he has you.


End file.
